In orthodontics, typically an anchor plate is screwed to a patient's bone and extends into the vestibule from which elastomeric material or springs are attached to facilitate movement of the patient's teeth. The disadvantage to this is that the point of force application cannot be changed during treatment nor can the bone anchor be modified or adjusted prior to insertion or during treatment. A change in the location of force application to the dentition is often required and without a corresponding change on the anchor, a different and generally undesirable change in the vector of force occurs. In addition, the surgeon often encounters difficulty in placing the anchor plate as distally as desired.